


Not Good Enough

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brat Dean, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth's foot rubs aren't as good as Roman's.





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Seth doesn't give foot rubs to Dean as good as Roman does. brat!dean ensues

“Harder.” Dean demands, squirming in his seat, pushing his foot against Seth’s hands.

“I don’t want to bruise you.” Seth protests, adding a little more pressure to the massage he’s giving Dean.

“Roman does it better.” Dean mutters under his breath, glaring at the muted TV.

“Well, Roman isn’t here, so you’re going to have to deal with my foot massages.” Seth snaps, irritated with Dean’s attitude.

“Whatever.” Dean pulls his legs away from Seth, dropping his feet back onto the floor and unmuting the TV.

Seth sighs and folds his arms across his chest and focuses on the TV in an attempt to ignore Dean’s pouting. 

Dean shifts on the couch, uncomfortable now that his feet are flat on the floor. He’s a little frustrated with Seth, but it’s not his fault Roman is just better at foot massages. He really was trying to help him out.

Dean breathes out slowly, feeling a little guilty for being such a dick to Seth when he’s only trying to give him what he asked for. 

Dean brings his legs back up and drops them back into Seth’s lap, eyes firmly fixed on the TV. 

Slowly, Seth uncrosses his arms and resumes giving Dean a foot massage, smiling at Dean briefly before going back to watching TV. 

Dean still likes Roman’s foot massages better, but Seth’s will suffice. For now.


End file.
